


regret is nothing but memories engraved in the mind

by mendystar1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I have no idea, One Shot, S9, basically when castiel turns human, i guess, it's been so long and I wrote this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot - Dean asks Castiel if he regrets falling from heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	regret is nothing but memories engraved in the mind

Dean looked over to Cas who seemed content in his now human life.

"Do you regret it?" Cas looked over to him, his head tilting to the side as he ponders over the question. It was as if Cas was still the angel that Dean had met all those years ago but at the same time, it wasn't.

"I am assuming you mean my status as a human."

"Yes Cas, that."

"Well. No." Cas began, trying to find the words to successfully express what he feels. "I-I've been watching humanity grow for many years. And after raising you from hell, I have learned a lot from you and Sam about free will and choice. After the many mistakes I've made with my choices, I feel that my status as a human is both a gift and punishment." Dean opened his mouth to tell him that it would never be punishment for Cas, and if it were, it would be Dean’s. To watch Castiel stuck on earth after giving everything, himself; his grace, just for him and Sam. But Cas raised his hand to stop him. "There are many hardships that humans endure. I did not fully know the hardships until I experienced them myself. The fear of death, the need for sleep, food and shelter. But there is as much evil as there is good. There are many good people here Dean. Lots of people helped me when I was in need and although I like being human, I need to get my powers back to repair the damage I've done in Heaven and help these people that have in turn, helped me." Cas said said the last sentence in a soft tone. Dean, seeing the emotion across Cas' features, placed a hand on Cas' knee.

"It's alright. We'll find a way to fix this and get your mojo back." Cas gave Dean a small smile.

"To answer your question Dean. No, I do not regret being a human. Though it would help to not be human when my brothers and sisters are out there trying to kill me and in the process of killing each other. I have enjoyed the ups and downs of human emotions.”

"Yeah. I hear you Cas. I hear you."


End file.
